


Cute Boys - Spierfeld

by RafaSnape15



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Clumsy Bram, Cute, Daydreaming, Embarrassment, Friendship, High School, Lunch Table, M/M, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Teen Crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Bram Greenfeld ficava sem jeito perto de caras fofos.Simon Spier era o cara mais fofo que Bram conhecia.





	Cute Boys - Spierfeld

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cute Boys - Spierfeld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971103) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15)

> Olá!!!  
Essa é uma one-shot curtinha que escrevi a algum tempo desse casal tão bonitinho. Como já tinha lido todas as histórias sobre eles, resolvi deixar uma pequena contribuição também porque eles são fofos de mais!   
Ah! Ela foi originalmente postada no Nyah Fanfiction :)  
Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!  
Boa leitura!!! <3

Bram ficava sem jeito perto de caras fofos.

Num geral ele era bem descontraído, era bem falante perto de sua família, mesmo que tomasse cuidado com alguns assuntos, fazia piadas com Garrett o tempo todo, se sentia à vontade em meio aos mais estudiosos da escola e quase tão à vontade com o time de futebol. Ele sabia que era inteligente e atencioso, mesmo que não gostasse de se gabar por isso.

Mas perto de caras fofos? Ele era reduzido a um adolescente calado, observador e tímido. Bram acrescentaria desajeitado e até meio lerdo a essa lista também.

Por isso ele mudou bruscamente de sorridente e zombador para calado e sem graça assim que ele e Garrett se juntaram ao restante dos amigos na mesa de almoço, como acontecia todo dia pelos últimos quase três anos que estava ali.

Claro que isso se devia ao fato de Simon Spier estar contando, agitadamente, uma nova teoria sobre o que ele identificaria como Harry Potter se prestasse atenção nas palavras e não nos lábios de Simon.

Simon Spier era O Garoto Fofo que no momento soltava mais palavras por minuto do que ele achava possível. Isso só o tornava mais fofo, assim como seus gestos agitados, o brilho em seus olhos, o sorriso zombeteiro, o cabelo bagunçado… Enfim, tudo que Simon fazia era simplesmente muito adorável pra sanidade de Bram.

Sentindo-se muito exposto e com as bochechas corando, Bram focou em sua comida, colocando uma quantidade generosa na boca. De quebra ele ainda se impedia de falar alguma besteira ou encarar Simon com aquele expressão sonhadora ridícula que ele sabia que estava prestes a escapar.

O problema não eram os caras fofos ou simplesmente estar perto deles. O problema nem era Bram preferir caras fofos a garotas fofas. O problema era Bram ser gay e não ter contado pra ninguém e nem se sentir pronto pra contar esse segredo pro resto do mundo, mesmo que esse mundo fossem seus amigos. O problema era ele ter uma queda astronômica por Simon, o que pra ele parecia muito óbvio, mas aparentemente ninguém mais havia notado.

Mesmo Bram fazendo o seu melhor pra esconder esses sentimentos, era impossível não corar perto de Simon ou de outros caras fofos que ele conhecia. Era até mesmo irônico que ele, como parte do time de futebol, não sentisse nem um pouco daquela… atração pelos colegas de time. 

Os outros jogadores, inclusive de outras escolas, eram bonitos e tinham corpos bonitos, mas aquilo não lhe chamava a atenção por mais que uma olhadela. O que Bram realmente não podia resistir eram caras fofos, principalmente aqueles que não sabiam que eram fofos. Como Simon.

-Bram? - Ele ouviu Leah chamar seu nome com um tom um pouco irritado.

Ele levantou os olhos de sua bandeja para encontrar todos o encarando. Por um momento ele ficou mortificado pensando que deixou escapar em voz alta o que havia pensado.

-Sim? - ele respondeu automaticamente sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais com o olhar intenso de Simon em sua direção.

-E aí, você vai ou não?

Bram sentiu o coração disparar por um momento sem saber com o que iria ou não concordar. Aparentemente o assunto da mesa mudou nos momentos em que ele pensava sobre como Simon era fofo e ele não tinha ideia do que estavam falando.

-Posso esperar até você chegar aqui pra irmos juntos na festa do Nick - Garrett veio ao seu socorro de forma sutil - O que acha?

Ah, certo, festa na casa do Nick no meio das férias de verão. Claro. Leah estaria lá, o que queria dizer que Garret iria, mesmo que fosse pra observá-la de longe. Simon também estaria lá e seria uma ótima ocasião para observá-lo como Garret faria com Leah, sem levantar suspeitas. 

A ideia de passar horas no mesmo ambiente que Simon o apavorava e maravilhava ao mesmo tempo, mas ele não podia deixar a oportunidade passar, certo?

-E então? - dessa vez foi Nick quem perguntou.

-Claro, estaremos lá - ele confirmou pensando em como convencer seu pai de que precisava estar de volta a tempo pra festa.

Leah lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e Nick bateu seu punho no dele antes de voltarem a conversar sobre outras coisas. Bram aproveitou pra dar uma espiada em Simon, sem conseguir segurar seus olhos, mas sendo discreto.

Os olhos cinzentos de Simon que tanto o encantavam estavam voltados pra ele e o garoto o olhou no fundo dos olhos, sorrindo alguns segundos depois de forma educada.  
Bram tentou sorrir de volta, mas não sabia como aquilo pareceu, provavelmente uma careta. Então ele se virou pra sua bandeja tentando esconder seu embaraço por trás do copo de suco que ainda estava intocado.

Tudo que ele conseguiu foi bater sua mão no lugar errado e derramar todo o suco no restante do macarrão em seu prato. Ele percebeu tarde de mais o que estava acontecendo e apenas pode encarar seu almoço arruinado.

Um coro de risadas e comentários bem humorados fez o rubor aumentar. Ainda pior era a risadinha e o olhar solidário que vinham de Simon. Ele não conseguiu olhar para ambos por muito tempo, sentindo seu peito apertar um pouco com aquela visão.

É, Bram ficava muito sem jeito perto de caras fofos.


End file.
